A new world with new hopes
by nanya manya
Summary: Harry potter finally did what was expected of him, but it had some suprising effects. Now he's in a hostile world without anyone to help him, but then he meets a stranger. What will happen to him? warning: slash, slight AU and OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, owned by J. K. Rowling and Stargate Atlantis owned by Robert C. Cooper and Brad Wright. I do not own the characters I am only using them to create a story for entertainment and I am not making profits of this story.

Thanks to CelestialMoon17 for Betaing my story and making it better.

Harry ducked, narrowly avoiding a red flash and almost falling to the ground, but he regained his balance within a few seconds and sent a curse of his own at Voldemort.

Harry wondered how he had ended up here. It was only his fourth year at Hogwarts (but the year was almost over, so it was the end of four years) but still, he was fourteen years old and yet here he was, fighting for his life and it was all because of that stupid Triwizard cup. The moment he and Cedric had grabbed the cup they were transported into a graveyard and they immediately knew that something was wrong.

_The moment they arrived, Harry could feel his scar start to burn and he immediately knew that Voldemort must be there. He turned to Cedric and grabbed him._

_"We have to get out of here right now!" he hissed at Cedric trying to keep his voice down, hoping to avoid being detected._

_"What? Why? We won the tournament right?" Cedric asked. He gave Harry a funny look._

_"Well yes, but it was a trap, so now we have to go __**right now**__ before we get caught."_

_Harry started pulling him back towards the Triwizard cup knowing now that it must be a port key. Within moments they were right near the cup. Cedric was struggling a bit, so Harry began frantically reaching out his hand towards it. __**Come on… almost there…**__ but just before he touched the port key a spell hit him in the back paralyzing him._

_Cedric only had time to yell out "Harry!" before there was a brilliant flash of light and Cedric was gone. He had taken hold of the portkey when Harry had failed to reach it. _

_Harry stared ahead at the spot where Cedric had disappeared. He tried to move, to get away, but not even his fingertips would move. His scar started to hurt even more and he just knew that Voldemort was there._

_Suddenly Harry felt himself rising slowly into the air against his free will. He was being levitated to a statue of death, and once the scythe had moved down to hold him in place, the paralyzing spell was lifted. He instantly looked up to see what was going on. _

_Peter Petigrew was standing there looking like his nasty old self, and in his arms he held a small creature. The moment Harry looked at it, his scar started burning even worse than before, and he just knew that it had to be Voldemort that Petigrew was holding. _

_Petigrew held Voldemort over the cauldron letting him fall into the murky potion, causing some of the liquid to splash over the sides. Harry's mind was going into overdrive thinking of a way to get out of here. There had to be a way to stop them, He started struggling to free himself of the statue's iron hold. If only he could reach his wand… but it was in his pants pocket just out of reach._

_Petigrew lifted his wand, levitating a bone into the potion. _

_"Bone from the father, unwillingly given" he said, as the bone splashed into the potion_

_Petigrew grinned at him giving Harry a bad feeling._

_"F-flesh of a servant, w-willingly given" he said, taking out a knife and slashing his own hand off and letting it fall into the potion, as he screamed in agony._

_Harry let out a terrified whimper, as he stopped struggling for the moment. After Petigrew had staunched the blood flow to his arm, he began walking towards Harry. Now Harry started struggling even more, desperately trying to get away. He strained to reach his wand. __**Come on dammit! Just a few more inches…**__Petigrew stopped before him and slashed his sleeve open, He grinned at Harry again and Harry was completely immobilized in terror._

_"Blood of an enemy, unwillingly given"_

_Petigrew slashed his arm, making Harry gasp, not so much out of pain as surprise. The cut wasn't deep but it was enough to make him bleed. Petigrew quickly went over to the cauldron, and shook the droplets of blood from the knife blade into the potion, making it sizzle in a very ominous way. There was a flash of light, and then there was an outpouring of mist._

_Slowly the mist dissolved, and out of the steam came a deformed looking Voldemort, slowly becoming bigger with each passing moment. A black cape started forming around him, and within a minute Lord Voldemort stood there, back in his full power and glory._

_Voldemort took a deep breath, seeming to enjoy the feeling of his new body. He turned around and Harry gasped. He couldn't believe how Voldemort looked now. His skin was a sickly pale white, and his head was bald. Instead of a human nose there were two small slits where the nostrils would be on a normal person. His eyes were a blood red color, and they seemed to see right into his soul._

_It was pure evil reincarnated._

_Voldemort smirked at Harry's reaction, and raised his hand, holding it towards Petigrew_

_"I want my wand." He said in a commanding voice._

_Petigrew yelped and scrambled to give it to him. Voldemort's hand closed around the wand, holding it and caressing it with a strange glint in his eyes. He aimed his wand at harry and the statue made a sudden movement letting Harry fall to the ground._

_"Get up!"Voldemort said in loud voice "Get up and fight me!"_

_Harry scrambled to get to his feet, finally getting a hold of his wand. The two starred at each other and then Voldemort practically screamed_

_"LACERATE!"_

_There was a blinding flash of light, followed by unbearable pain, making him collapse to the ground._

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when a burning curse hit his left hip making him see black dots all over his vision.

After a moment to recover, he poked his head above the rock he was using as a shield and he yelled out

"REDUCTO!"

But Voldemort reflected it easily with his wand, almost like he was playing with him. Harry quickly crouched down behind his rock again, trying to think of what to do.

Harry was beginning to get desperate. Voldemort would just reflect anything he sent at him. He had exhausted almost every spell he knew, and he couldn't hold out forever. There was one thing Harry could do, but it was a last resort. But with the situation being this dire, he decided he had to risk it.

It was a spell to send a person to another time and place. Harry wasn't much for using it, and not just because of the consequences for himself. Harry was also considering how Voldemort would simply wreak havoc on the place he sent them. He would be simply be averting the evil to another place, not really destroying it. Harry kept dodging Voldemort's curses while he gathered his wits.

Voldemort was laughing maniacally.

"Come on boy, fight back! Or are you too weak?"

Harry could feel his anger rising to the surface. When Voldemort said the last bit, Harry snapped. He stood up from behind his rock and looked at Voldemort. His mind went blank as he yelled out the spell.

"VICIS QUOD TRACTUS TRANSFERO!"

Voldemort looked at him surprised, almost like he hadn't expected him to fight back. Just before the curse hit him he narrowed his eyes and shouted out

"QUESTUS TERGUM PRO QUIS EST NECESSE!"

There was a flash, and then Voldemort was gone, hopefully forever. A few seconds later, when the spell hit Harry he saw only a bright white light, and then he felt a blinding pain like his body was being pulled in all directions at the same time.

Then as quickly as it started, the pain suddenly stopped, leaving his body prickling. When Harry tried to move his arm, a sharp pain went up his arm making him cry out in pain. Harry lay there for a bit just breathing, trying to get the pain under control. He slowly started opening his eyes, trying to figure out what had happened.

Squinting into the harsh sunlight Harry knew instantly that something was very wrong. For one thing, it had been night when he was fighting, and unless he was much mistaken, he could not have been unconscious for more than a few hours at most, and yet it was at least midday now. Another strange thing was his location. Harry was in the middle of a luscious tropical forest instead of the cold graveyard he had been in, and to top off the strangeness of it all, this place had two suns!

Harry thought he must have finally gone crazy. There was no place on planet earth that had a view with two suns. It just was not possible. He didn't know for how long he lay there just staring up into the sky thinking of the impossibility of it all, but Harry eventually began to realize that everything was kind of blurry. He looked to the left, slowly turning his head but all he could see was blurry trees, and at this point he finally figured out that not only was he _not _wearing his glasses, he also couldn't find them.

_Well isn't this just lovely. I'm stuck in this strange, messed up world with no way home __**and **__no way to see things properly. This day is off to a great start._

Harry tried carefully moving his hand around to search for his glasses; after a few moments of futile searching he became aware of the fact that this time his arm didn't hurt as much as it had earlier. Now it was only a dull throbbing pain. He slowly started to sit up, now beginning to feel the pain of all his other injuries.

When Harry had finally managed to successfully stand up (using the nearest tree for support), he concentrated on figuring out what kind of injuries he sustained, and how bad it was. He knew that his left hip was burned, and he had cuts and bruises all over, varying from small blue marks and shallow cuts, to already purple marks that would be green and yellow later. He could also feel a large gash on his back.

Harry also knew (from the pain at his temple) that he had suffered a minor concussion and that there was severe blood loss. He knew he was in a bad state right now, but with a little (or rather a lot) of magic that he'd eventually be okay.

_Hang on a minute. Speaking of magic… where's my wand?_

Harry started frantically searching for his wand ignoring his pain, but without his glasses he was practically blind and the small adrenaline kick he had been riding for the last little while was wearing off, leaving him slumped against a tree panting for breath once again.

Harry now had to face the facts. He was all alone in an unknown place without his glasses and wand. He only knew rudimentary wandless magic spells, and his injuries were very serious, border lining on becoming life-threatening if he did not get any help within the next few hours.

"Why is my life never easy?" He whispered to himself.

Harry sat there thinking of all the healing spells he knew. He had to be able to use at least one of them without magic. He tried using a couple of them, but nothing happened. Maybe trying to heal some of the bigger cuts was too advanced. He tried healing his cuts again, but this time He only concentrated on the smaller ones.

Harry concentrated really hard and used the basic healing spell that he had learned in his first year, and he watched the smaller cuts slowly disappear. _I did it!_ Harry thought in triumph. He did it again, only now he used the spell for the bruises. Satisfied that he had healed all that he could for now, he slowly stood up, taking his time to avoiding getting dizzy. Harry figured that staying where he was would be no use, since nobody would come there to rescue him. He didn't have any idea of where he was, but he had a feeling he was in a fairly isolated spot. He needed to find a more open area, attract some attention.

Harry slowly began to walk in a pretty random direction hoping to meet somebody or something that could help him. It was slow going, but now he was mobile, instead of sitting completely vulnerable in the middle of nowhere. He was still pretty worried though.

Harry was still bleeding from a lot of his wounds and that was not only bad for him but it was also bad becuse of the animals or other worse things that could potentially attack him. He was like a target right now, so he had to move even though moving was making the world spin and tilt causing wave after wave of nausea. He determinedly put one foot ahead of the other, supporting himself on trees whenever possible.

Harry didn't know for how long he walked; his mind was completely focused on just moving and staying mobile, but suddenly he saw the ground coming towards him. At the last second, he was able to put his arms out to cushion his fall and he cried out when the impact jolted his injuries making him see black dots everywhere. He lay on the ground just trying to catch his breath. His life was going downhill fast and it was all Voldemorts fault!

_I swear to Merlin when I find him, he is going to pay for this._

The world was slowly being dissolved into swirls of color. He had to get somewhere safe before he could allow himself to pass out, but as it was now, that plan was dangerously close to not being fulfilled.

Harry got up from the ground with some effort and continued to stumble forwards hoping to get to a safe place soon, though what was considered "safe" in a strange place like this he didn't know. Suddenly he had a feeling like as if he was being watched. He stopped walking and looked around trying to figure find out who (or what) was watching him. Harry really hoped that whatever was watching him wasn't hostile. His legs were really starting to shake now, and he didn't think they would be able to hold him up much longer, but he had to stay strong. If whatever was out there was hostile he had to be able to defend himself.

He heard the small sound of leaves being crushed underfoot. Harry snapped his head to the left and saw a tall, muscular man with tanned skin; His face had the rough, raw look of a fighter. His clothing was dirty and tattered in places, but the most notable detail was his right hand which held a gun that was pointed straight at Harry's chest.

Automatically, Harry held up his hands in a surrendering gesture trying not to lose his balance and topple over.

"Don't shoot!" Harry gasped out but the stranger didn't even move. He just glared at Harry and kept the gun fixed on the same spot.

"Um, would you happen to know where we are?" he spouted out, trying to keep the man from just suddenly shooting him.

The man's expression changed; it looked like he was mildly surprised at Harry's odd question. Harry's knees buckled a bit under him, but he managed to keep himself upright gasping for breath. The stranger didn't move an inch, but he had recovered from his look of surprise and resumed glaring at Harry.

"Sit down before you fall down" the stranger said in a gruff voice that sounded like it hadn't been used recently but even then there was a ring of authority in his voice.

Harry thought of just standing there, defying him, but his legs were now shaking badly and he didn't think he'd be able to stand much longer anyway. He almost collapsed trying to sit down, but he made it without hurting himself more, which was miraculous.

The stranger slowly walked towards Harry keeping his gun level at him. Harry could see his eyes studying him, cataloging all of his injuries. When the stranger stood directly above him, Harry saw the strange curiosity in his eyes, even through the blur of not having his glasses.

"How did you come here?"

Harry thought for a moment of how to reply. He couldn't very well say that it was because of magic, though what had actually happened to send him here he would probably never know.

"I … I'm not entirely sure"

"You're not sure?"

"No" he took a deep breath and winced as his chest protested at the movement "I just woke up here"

Harry could feel himself slipping, his blood loss was really catching up with him, and he couldn't seem to concentrate very well.

"Who… "Harry paused stopped for a moment, trying to keep his nausea under control "Who are you?"

The stranger didn't say anything for a long moment, and Harry didn't think he would answer.

Harry saw the world rapidly going dark, but before he completely lost consciousness, he heard the stranger speak.

"The names Ronan."


	2. Chapter 2

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, owned by J. K. Rowling and Stargate Atlantis owned by Robert C. Cooper and Brad Wright. I do not own the characters I am only using them to create a story for entertainment and I am not making profits of this story.

Many many thanks to my beta's: Galxychld, Alice the Strange and CelestianMoon17 they have made my story so much better, thank you!

Thank you for all the reviews! it made me so happy :D and im so sorry about it taking so long, but here is chapter 2 for you!

Awareness slowly returned to Harry, starting with sound and then feeling, bringing with it all kinds of newly-awakened aches and pains.

The last thing he remembered was meeting Ronon and then passing out.

Harry opened his eyes, but all he could see was black and grey blurs spinning all around him. _That's right. I don't have my glasses. _He closed his eyes again in a vain attempt to lessen the nausea.

When he had it under control, Harry opened his eyes again, but slower this time. His surroundings came into focus and he could see he was in a cave of some kind; there was rubble all over the floor, and to the right – in the opening of the cave – he could see a dense, green forest.

Harry's head gave another throb of pain from staring at the light, so he closed his eyes once more and attempted to reach up to massage his temples. His hands were met with resistance. Harry's eyes snapped open as he twisted his hands, finding them tied tightly behind his back. He lowered his gaze downwards towards his feet, a wave of dizziness blacking out his vision for a moment. When his vision cleared, Harry saw that his feet were bound as well.

His head was spinning with possibilities of what had happened. It couldn't have been Death Eaters; he was practically in the middle of nowhere with only trees surrounding him. Unless they had some way of tracking him, but they couldn't, right? If they could, he would be in deep shit. Harry was practically defenseless without his wand and glasses, plus he was wounded enough to make him dizzy from the slightest sudden movement.

Harry suddenly wished that Cedric was still with him. He could really use some help right now, some reassurance that everything would be okay, that Death Eaters wouldn't just show up and hurt him beyond repair. Even though he knew that Cedric hadn't purposely left him, that Cedric had grabbed the Portkey by accident thinking that Harry was with him, it still hurt to know that Cedric had left him alone in that cold and dark cemetery, with Pettigrew standing right there ready to use him to revive Voldemort.

A sudden noise to his left had his eyes flicking in that direction, trying to see a possible threat. The last thing Harry needed right now was to be caught unawares. His eyes settled on Ronon who was sitting near him, seemingly without a care in the world as he stared at Harry.

"Why have you tied me up?" Harry demanded, but then continued talking without waiting for an answer. "I haven't done anything to you, so could you please let me go? What could I possibly do to you? I'm injured."

Harry realized he was rambling, but he was afraid and he couldn't allow himself to show Ronon just how scared and defenseless he actually was. Harry knew that he had to get out of these bonds; he was incapacitated enough as it was, he didn't need to be tied up too. But Harry was sure that if he showed how scared he was then Ronon would take advantage of it, just like Voldemort or the Death Eaters would.

The thought of Death Eaters made him start, struggling earnestly against his bonds even though it was making him dizzy. Using the cave wall, Harry started to stand up, feeling too vulnerable to keep sitting on the ground where he was an easy target. But standing was harder than he had anticipated due to his injuries and the awkwardness of his bonds. When he finally succeeded in standing upright, the world began to tilt to the side and Harry realized that he was falling over again.

A sudden touch on Harry's arm, presumably there to steady him, had him flinching away from Ronon and leaning on the cave wall. When Harry realized that he had visibly cringed, he stilled and regarded Ronon warily, hoping that his wince had gone unnoticed. The small frown on Ronon's face told him that it certainly hadn't slipped by him.

"I have no interest in hurting you; I had to get some sleep," Ronon suddenly said in his gruff voice.

As Harry stood there, panting from the exertion of the simple act of standing, he had to admit that if he was Ronon and he had met some strange injured kid, he'd tie him up too. It might seem distrustful and unnecessary to others, but to Harry it made sense. He wasn't naive enough to think that every person he met in the world would be kind.

Ronon stared at him for a moment before abruptly reaching behind his back and taking his sword out.

Harry balked at the weapon and shrank back onto the floor, landing on his tailbone as he tried to get away from Ronon, during which time Harry was certain that several of his wounds had opened and were starting to bleed again.

"Stay still," Ronon growled out, kneeling down to get better access to Harry.

Harry ignored him and started wriggling away. Ronon's hand shot out, taking hold of his feet and keeping him there.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, unable to keep the fear from his voice.

Ronon didn't answer; he just grunted and looked Harry in the eyes as he swiftly cut the ropes holding Harry's feet. Harry stared at him in shock. He had been expecting pain, death, even torture, but not this.

Ronon took advantage of his shocked state, and cut the ropes holding Harry's hands. Harry got the feeling that he was trying to convey the fact that he didn't mean any harm.

When Ronon moved back to the spot he had previously occupied, Harry snapped out of his daze and started rubbing his wrists. Surprisingly, they weren't wounded. They were a bit raw and sore, but that was to be expected, given his struggles against the bonds. _Ronon must really know what he's doing._ This brought a whole new roll of questions. How did he know how to tie people up like that? Was he a warrior? Was he trying to lull Harry into a false sense of security by cutting him loose? And most importantly, who exactly _was_Ronon?

Harry pushed the questions to the back of his mind, knowing that Ronon wouldn't answer them just like that; he seemed like the strong and silent type. Harry would simply have to try and find the answers himself.

Harry sat there, watching Ronon warily. But even as he continued to watch, Ronon never did anything that could be seen as a threat. His every move was controlled and fluent; he was practically flowing, showing uncanny grace. Harry had only seen a certain number of people move like that, and all of them were first-class warriors. Even with the knowledge that Ronon had to be a very dangerous man, he didn't believe that Ronon would hurt him without good reason. Of course he could be wrong; Harry had experience with misjudging people and getting hurt in the process.

Deciding that Ronon wasn't going to harm him – at least, not yet – Harry turned his attention towards his wounds. They had almost all stopped bleeding, but there were still some quite nasty gashes and some of them looked like they were close to becoming infected. Looking around for some water, his eyes landed on a skin sack that looked like it could contain some. Harry's eyes flickered from the water to Ronon and back again. He was four metres away from it, too far to reach, and his wounds would probably get worse if he started moving around now.

Taking a deep breath, he asked Ronon, "Could...could I have some water?"

Ronon looked at Harry, and then in one swift motion picked up the skin sack and tossed it towards him. It landed right by his feet, splashing a bit of water on the ground.

"Thank you," Harry mumbled.

Taking the cork out of the bottle, Harry took a deep swig from it before removing his tattered shirt and using the cloth to begin cleaning the worst of his wounds, all the while keeping one eye on Ronon.

Harry watched as the water flowed from his wounds, the colour a mixture of red tinged with a dirty brown. The water stung, but it had to be done. If he didn't get the dirt out he risked getting an infection, which with his luck would cause him to become feverish and sick and then eventually succumb to death. Harry sighed.

Harry cleaned all the wounds on his front and shook the skin sack to see how much water was left; there seemed to be enough to be able to clean his back, but the question was how he going to do it? He wouldn't be able to reach the wounds properly, and he didn't like the idea of having to stretch his arm back with all the gashes on his arms. He was seriously starting to get dizzy from blood loss. _I'm going to have to reach back – there's no other way._

With a resigned sigh, Harry slowly reached his arm back in an attempt to wash the wounds on his back, but before he could fully extend his arm, the movement pulled on one of the wounds on his side and he cried out. The water skin landed on the ground after splashing water all over his bare chest. Cursing, Harry gripped his side, trying to control the pain.

While breathing through the agony, Harry noticed that Ronon was moving towards him. Harry stared at him, wondering what he was doing. Bending down, Ronon took hold of the water and the tattered shirt he had been using to clean his wounds. Harry cried out in surprise when he suddenly felt the cold sensation of water running down his back. He took a deep breath to calm his heart and tried not to squirm as he let Ronon clean the wounds. Ronon worked silently but efficiently, getting done quickly. He growled out, "Stay still."

Ronon disappeared for a moment and quickly re-emerged with bandages. Without asking for permission he started wrapping up Harry's arms. Harry stared openly at Ronon, wondering why he was doing this. He had no reason to help him. Harry was a strange boy that this man knew nothing about. _I could be some crazy killer for all he knows._But Harry knew that Ronan was a warrior, and if he had deemed Harry too dangerous, Ronon would probably have killed him on first sight.

Ronon stood up and moved over to the fire again after he finished bandaging Harry's arms, legs, back and chest.

"I have to go soon. I can't stay here for long, so get some sleep while you can. I'll make sure no animals come inside."

Harry would have protested, but he knew that he needed the rest if he was going to have a chance in this strange foreign world – who knew what was waiting for him tomorrow? Harry leaned back against the cave wall, hissing at the cold rock and making Ronon look over at him. Ronon took the thin blanket he was sitting on and threw it to Harry, who caught it reflexively. Harry stared at it and then back to Ronon.

"What about you?" he asked. There was only one blanket as far as Harry could see.

"I'll be fine. You, on the other hand, don't have a shirt."

This made Harry give a small smile and a "Thanks," before he bundled himself up in the blanket and lay down to sleep.

When Harry woke up, Ronon was shaking his shoulder.

"Wha…?" he mumbled, not entirely awake. Ronon looked grim.

"The wraith are here. We have to go _right now,_" Ronon whispered, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. It was his tone more than anything that made Harry sit up, wincing at the pain in his side.

"What are wraith?"

Ronon stared at him like he was crazy. "You don't know what the wraith are?" He must have seen Harry's confused expression, because he simply sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Never mind. Now come on. I'm taking you with me, but only until we are clear of danger. Then you're on your own, kid."

"Taking me where? What is going _on_?" Harry had no idea what the wraith were, but Ronon seemed genuinely shaken up by them

"We have to get away right now! If the wraith find you, they will suck the life out of you," Ronon whispered.

Paling a bit, Harry clenched his teeth. He tried to stand up, only to stumble and fall to his knees. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to walk, he looked at Ronon, trying to figure out what to do. As Harry stared, Ronon seemed to come to a decision. He quickly picked Harry up, slinging him over his shoulder.

Crying out from shock and pain, Harry was momentarily stunned. Quickly recovering, Harry saw that they were already moving. Harry was thankful for Ronon, he had seen that Harry wouldn't be able to walk and had immediately acted, not even saying a word about the inconvenience.

"You need to stay as still as possible. I'm carrying you so we can move quicker. With your injuries, you won't be able to move properly. We need to be fast if we don't want to get caught."

Having no objection to this, Harry resigned himself to holding in his pained sounds from all the jostling.

As Ronon started running silently, Harry felt all the blood leave his face. _This really hurts_. Unconsciously, Harry's fingers clutched onto Ronon's shirt as he tried to breathe through the agonizing pain.

Harry didn't know how long he hung there but suddenly Ronon stopped moving. The sudden lack of momentum was enough to make Harry cry out in pain, and Ronon instantly swung Harry around so he was standing up with his back to Ronon's chest. This rapid movement caused Harry a moment of confusion about gravity, and just as he was about to topple over Ronon caught him around the waist and put a hand over his mouth to keep him from making any more noise.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back against Ronon's chest, trying to ride out the waves of nausea and dizziness washing over him. Ronon lent down to whisper in Harry's ear, "Listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. There are wraith up ahead, guarding the ring of ancestors. I'm going to have to take them out, so I need you to stay right here where they won't be able to see you. You need to keep as quiet as possible. Do not attract any unwanted attention to yourself or you _will_die. Understand?"

While Harry didn't know what the ring of ancestors was, he knew all too well the threat of death looming over them. Harry nodded his understanding of the situation as well as he could with Ronon's hand over his mouth. Ronon let go of him and was almost instantly gone. Harry, having lost his support, wobbled a bit before he found his footing and carefully made his way over to a nearby tree to sit down.

Now that Harry was out of immediate danger and his pain was nearly bearable, he was able to have a proper look at his surroundings. He noticed that he was surrounded by dense bushes and trees. _Trees are good. I won't be as easy to spot. Ronon really knows what he's doing,_Harry thought.

As Harry sat there thinking, it slowly dawned on him that Ronon had gone out there to fight the wraith all alone. From what Ronon had said about them, they seemed to be some pretty nasty creatures. Harry wanted to help, but in his condition he would likely make it worse.

Harry shifted a bit, trying to elevate the pressure on some of his wounds. He instantly froze as he heard a branch snapping. After a moment he looked down and saw the broken branch. It had made a really loud noise in the silence. Harry looked around to see whether or not he had been heard. Hearing a sound to the side, he turned around slowly, recoiling in shock at what he saw.

It looked vaguely humanoid, though it was sporting sickly pale skin, yellow cat-like eyes, and long white hair. It had two hollow slits beside the nose, which appeared to be where it breathed from, and it had almost claw-like hands.

Harry slowly stood up. Keeping all his attention on the creature, he started inching his way backwards, but with each step he took the creature took one forward. He was pretty much as defenseless as he could be; he didn't have any weapons and he wasn't even steady on his legs. The creature, getting bored with the game of cat and mouse, suddenly lunged at Harry. Reacting on pure instinct, he reached for the magic inside himself. It was an automatic move; he didn't know what he was doing. Harry let the magic blow out from him and the creature was knocked back at least five feet. The force of impact also caused Harry to fall to the ground.

Harry was shocked. He had not expected such power, having been unable to perform simple wandless spells up till now. But it was a blessing all the same, because the wraith had been knocked down and he had a chance to get away. However, before Harry could contemplate this notion, the wraith had started moving again. Seeing it stand up, Harry could see that he hadn't done much damage. Instead he seemed to have royally pissed it off.

It roared at him, rapidly closing the distance between them to attack, but right before it was able to strike a blow at Harry, the wraith was stopped by several blinding red lights to its chest, causing it to careen backwards as it hit the ground with a loud and satisfying thud.

Harry looked frantically around to find the source of the red light. After a moment he saw Ronon step out of the bushes, holding the very gun he had pointed at Harry the first time they met.

"You okay?" Ronon's voice was gruff.

Harry just stood there blinking, still in shock over what happened.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Ronon repeated.

"Uh, yeah, I... what was that?" Harry asked, stumbling a bit over his words.

"_That_was a wraith, and if we don't get out of here _right now,_more of them will come."

Harry paled at the thought of more of those monsters coming after him. Ronon was already stepping forward to sling Harry over his shoulder. Harry noticed that it felt a bit gentler this time. Harry's breath hitched, trying to keep a moan of pain in, as Ronon started moving.

This time it didn't take long before Harry was put down again. He was slumped against a strange object. It had all kinds of symbols on top and a big red button on the middle, but that wasn't the most interesting thing here. Directly in front of him, rising high into the sky, was a huge ring raised on a pedestal. Carved into the giant circle were the same markings that were on the object he was leaning against, and in even intervals there were seven red triangles.

As Harry was studying this weird circle, there came a thumping noise behind him. Before he could turn to see what the noise was, the ring in front of him started emitting noises and the red triangles started to light up. With a loud _whoosh,_a blue wave erupted out of it, and now the middle of the circle rippled like the surface of a lake. Harry gasped in shock, pressing himself backwards.

"C'mon, we have to go."

"Go where?" Harry couldn't see where they should run to, and what was the point of the blue thing?

"Through there," Ronon stated, pointing at the ring.

"We're going in _there_?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Yes, now get up," he said in a no -nonsense voice, while helping Harry stand, supporting him with an arm under his shoulder. It was slightly awkward because of the height difference, but it worked.

Harry stared warily at the shimmering blue _thing_while they approached it. When they were practically in front of it, Harry couldn't help but ask what it was.

"It's a gateway to another planet," Ronon said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Before Harry could protest further, there was a loud noise in the distance which sounded an awful lot like the sound of Ronon's gun. A second later the sound was heard again, this time much closer. Just as Harry looked behind and saw a wraith breaking through the tree line, Ronon took the final step towards the shimmering blue wall, forcing Harry into the substance with him.

The ensuing feeling was like nothing Harry had ever felt before. It was like the liquid caressed every inch of him, inside and out. It lasted less than a second and when the feeling stopped Harry stumbled and shivered. That had felt absolutely _wonderful_; it was like the substance had touched him everywhere, even his magic core. Harry's knees buckled. Harry had never felt anything like this before; that simple touch had held so much peace and happiness it left him feeling giddy and intoxicated.

Looking up from his position on the ground, Harry saw beautiful mountains in the background, awash with a pretty green color. Looking even higher, Harry saw that the sun was actually green as well. They were surrounded by rocks, with tufts of vegetation sticking up here and there, but Harry could only focus on the green sun.

Feeling light-headed from it all, the world began to turn dark at the edges of his vision. He had simply experienced too much in one day. Of all the things he had seen in life, this had to top the cake. His final thought before giving in to the darkness was _a gateway to another world, who would have thought?_


End file.
